


霸道肯特俏韦恩

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [32]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: *换个角度看BVS+JL
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 2





	霸道肯特俏韦恩

1.

故事的走向从一开始就和克拉克预计中的有所出入。

当布鲁斯•韦恩跨上红毯，克拉克就知道，这注定不会是一个普通的采访。

“他是谁？”

克拉克转回身去向另一位同行询问，而闪光灯包围之下一派悠闲、衣着光鲜的男人让克拉克当下就猜测，这注定不会是一个普通的采访。

“那可是布鲁斯•韦恩。”

克拉克循着答案望了回去。

——“三分钟之内，我要得到那个名叫布鲁斯•韦恩的男人全部的资料。”

站在大厅角落处的他捏着手机对着听筒强硬要求道，他紧盯着穿梭在人流中一派悠闲衣着光鲜的韦恩总裁，眼睛没从那个从出现开始就吸引他全部目光的男人身上挪开过半寸。

“我劝你还是少喝点酒，然后滚回会场好好完成你份内的工作。”

电话那头的珍妮却连白眼都省略了，她只是嗤笑了一声，然后迅速挂断了同事这通莫名其妙的来电。

2.

“《星球日报》批评那些自认为凌驾于法律之上的人，你不觉得非常虚伪吗？毕竟，每次你们的所谓英雄哪怕从树上救下一只猫，你们都会写一大版来大肆宣扬。”

勾着半边嘴角的轻笑隐去之后，尖刻的话语被气定神闲地娓娓道出。面前这人侃侃批判起星球日报和超人时流露的不满像是由来已久，他不带任何情感地用外星人来形容他，当他用简略的言辞描述着超人能够如何轻松地毁灭地球，那双泛出光亮的棕色眼睛却只是跟着说话的节奏生动地一眨一眨。

“世界上大部分人不这么认为，韦恩先生。”

为了让这场对话能够继续，克拉克恰当地回击，果不其然，布鲁斯•韦恩又饶有兴致地瞟了他一眼。

“也许是哥谭影响了我，”布鲁斯向下瞄着，又端着目光扫上来，那眼神里刻薄的轻蔑由此刻意展露得淋漓尽致，“我们和穿得像小丑一样的怪胎可有着糟糕的过去。”

如果这是布鲁斯•韦恩在故意激怒他，那么克拉克想，这个男人，做到了。

莱克斯•卢瑟又夹在他们中间阴阳怪气地说了什么他也不在乎。将那被简洁的三言两语挑出的隐隐怒火压抑回去的同时，克拉克发现，这个来自哥谭的人类，的确成功引起了他的注意。

3.

他们的目光在那个电光火石的刹那交汇。

目睹了蝙蝠侠的所作所为是一回事，有此对这个哥谭义警所产生的、更为浓厚的兴趣就是另外一回事了。有那么一两秒，克拉克顾虑过蝙蝠车的冲撞会不会对蝙蝠侠——或者说布鲁斯•韦恩造成什么伤害，所以他走过去，用最直接也最能展现他魅力的方式一把撕开了车门一探究竟。

即使隔着面具，那仰头望过来的眼神中所包含的愤恨和他想象中的倒是相差无几。这个男人对超人所怀揣的敌意、克拉克从上一次就清楚感受到了，于是他丢开车门，给足了对方可缓慢站起重拾气势的时机。

“蝙蝠侠已经死了，埋葬它吧。”

克拉克拢紧眉头揣着一副狠厉表情，放出去的威胁虽说过分了点，但克拉克自认已经在蝙蝠侠面前尽量收敛了。他坚定认为布鲁斯•韦恩一定会对自己先他一步主动出现的态度感到满意的。

——要知道，不处置蝙蝠侠今夜的所作所为，可是他身为超人能给出的、最大限度的宽容了。

“你会流血吗？”

布鲁斯•韦恩又一次超出了他的预计。变声器混合过的低沉嗓音挑衅而不满地冲他发问，原先准备以优美的起飞姿势潇洒离开的克拉克反而愣住了。

从来都没有人敢在超人面前质疑他是否会受伤流血。

难道……难道这就是他从未体验过的……心动的感觉？ 

4.

也不是说行事作风有那么点儿极端的蝙蝠侠就让他失去兴趣了，对克拉克来说，这无非只会让布鲁斯•韦恩这个人又增添了更多与众不同的魅力。只是，克拉克想，如果这个蝙蝠侠更温顺一点的话，情况也许会更好。

“要是我想的话，你早就死了。”

尽管无数子弹打在身上对他而言不过彷如解决蚊虫叮咬一般的麻烦，但布鲁斯怎么也不肯听他解释的固执还是惹恼了他。克拉克看着滚落到地上的蝙蝠侠在大雨之中艰难爬起来，奇怪地未从他身上感受到一丝挫败。他由着蝙蝠侠在烟雾弹之中失去踪影，带着棋逢敌手的满足感朝那处飞去。

呵，哥谭的韦恩，不愧是他看上的男——

绿色的气体猝不及防在他面前爆开。

“你并不勇敢，”克拉克在痛苦之中抬头，他认得出那头盔之下带着不屑的嘴角，“人类才勇敢。”

“布鲁斯•韦恩！”他用只有自己才听得见的声音扯着嗓子嘶吼起来，“你这是在玩火！”

回答他的只有蝙蝠侠毫不留情磕在他脑袋上的重击。

被蝙蝠侠踩着从屋顶重重砸到平地上时，克拉克听着自己嘎吱作响的骨头又开始想，他可能真的更喜欢温顺一点的蝙蝠侠。

5.

有关于哥谭韦恩的这些专属记忆，就算是经历了漫长的“死亡”也没能从克拉克的生命中消除。

那些沉重黑暗的画面盘绕在克拉克的脑海之中，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，但他似乎并没得到喘息和整理的机会。于是上前和他作对的人一一被他轻松掀翻在地，那声陌生却又意外熟悉的“克拉克”出现得如此及时，他直冲唯一认识的那人飞去，记忆中会对他用尽各种招数的人却对他的戾气无动于衷。

克拉克捏住他的下巴把他自上而下拎起时，也没得到来自他的一丝反抗。

尽管时隔已久，不过克拉克终于可以向自己确认，他毫无疑问地喜欢面前这个更温顺一点的蝙蝠侠。

“这个世界需要你。”

就算被扼住喉咙说得吃力，布鲁斯这声带着歉疚的殷切呼唤克拉克还是听得清清楚楚。甚至不用分析太多，他就能想明白，一定是布鲁斯•韦恩复活了他，也许要经历千难万苦，也许还要力排众议……

他就知道！他就知道自己对于这个男人来说，一定有着非同寻常的意义和吸引力！

“布鲁斯•韦恩，”他又紧了紧手里的力道，缓缓凑近到那张即使戴了面罩也难掩无措的脸孔前面：

“你，不愧是我看上的男人。”

6.

对于在复活后极其不稳定的状态下又伤害了布鲁斯这件事，克拉克当然是心存愧疚的。但与此同时，他又第一次有时间认真思考、他是否过于自作多情了。在给了自己一定的缓冲时间后，他终于想通了，作为第一个敢在超人面前表达对超人有多厌恶的人类，其实一直以来，布鲁斯也在一步步诱引着他。或许连他自己都低估了布鲁斯•韦恩将那种刻意不屑又引起注意的手段实施得有多自然。若非如此，他们之间每一次的见面又怎会惊心动魄到充满令人回味的张力？

——一定是这样的。换上制服的克拉克又回顾了一遍和布鲁斯有关的全部记忆，对于这个梳理出的答案，他更是有着莫名的自信。他相信他们之间发生的种种，从一开始就是命定般的在劫难逃。

“我知道你复活我不是因为你喜欢我。”

“我不……不是……”

他在布鲁斯最需要他的当下抵达了战场，欲擒故纵的玩味调笑之后，他满意地看到了布鲁斯温和而羞赧的反应。这让他愈发坚信，他们两个人从最初相遇那时就一直是互相吸引的。

只可惜荒原狼偏偏要在克拉克经受这种喜悦情感冲击之时上蹿下跳。

“别再骚扰他们了——”他拎起荒原狼愤愤丢开，刚经历热视线洗礼的荒原狼又接连遭受重创，还没来得及反应，超人又踩在了他的身上，在头昏眼花之中，他似乎听到超人扯开嗓子又像炫耀又像警告地大吼了一句：

“我要告诉你，只有我才有资格让他流眼泪。”

“可是我没有流……”

布鲁斯扶着额头的无力辩驳被又一声巨响淹没，大家只得眼睁睁看着荒原狼又被轻松丢开，而飞向他的超人只在空中留下有力的宣言：

“没有经过我的允许，谁也不能再让蝙蝠侠受伤！”

7.

“我再问一遍，你真的为我买下了银行？”克拉克双手按住布鲁斯的肩，直直盯住着不耐烦点头的男人，“你要是再对我这么好，我可不敢保证我会做出什么。”

布鲁斯的气噎在了喉咙口，他抿抿嘴，还是逼自己把脏话咽了下去。有时候他也不免觉得，他认识的这个克拉克•肯特实在太过于沉浸在自己幻想出的一厢情愿中、以致于连自己都觉得难以招架。

“……以后这里会作为联盟大厅投入使用，你可以继续参观，”布鲁斯瞄向天花板，靠临时诌出的理由转移了话题，“我还要回去开会，没什么事的话我就……”

按在肩上的手劲不松反紧，克拉克没有丁点退让，反而又往前倾压而去：

“没关系，只要你有办法从我面前离开，你随时可以走。”

经历过上一次的场面，克拉克这才领悟到，他能够成为对布鲁斯来说最特别的人，可不就是因为他比向来说一不二、固执己见的布鲁斯•韦恩还要霸道上千倍吗？眼见着失去了面罩保护就连气恼都一览无遗的布鲁斯对他束手无策的样子，克拉克内心更是得意。

“……你以为有超能力就可以为所欲为吗？”

说完这句话的布鲁斯不自在地缩了缩脖子，他难以描述这种横生的怪异感从何而来，他只是觉得，把以前自己常听的、类似“有钱了不起吗”或是“有钱就可以为所欲为”这种句式、由自己亲口说出来实在实在太别扭了。

细细想来，克拉克•肯特从出现至今在他面前说过的每句话，好像都带着大同小异的违和感——

“是啊，毕竟只要你想的话，下一秒我就可以带你去北极看极光。”

“有超能力了不……”

眼见着失去了面罩保护就连气恼都一览无遗的布鲁斯对他束手无策的样子，善用了的克拉克内心更是骄傲，他稍稍退了半步后腾开了一只手，而后伸直的手臂在得意忘形之下撑去了布鲁斯脑袋右侧……

下一秒，没能承受住这下重击的墙体在布鲁斯的身后轰然坍塌。

“咳咳……”

缩在克拉克怀里的布鲁斯暂时只顾得上尽快吐出呛进嘴里的墙灰，飞速将布鲁斯带离事故现场、完美兑现“不会再让布鲁斯•韦恩受一点伤”的克拉克则沾沾自喜到不仅忘了自己是罪魁祸首之外，更是连怀中的布鲁斯朝他翻来的白眼都视若无睹了：

“没错，”他向后捋了把刘海，在一片尘土飞扬之中又挺了挺胸膛：而从他口中说出的每个字，都是如此的掷地有声：

“有超能力，就是可以了不起。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年7月6日，以此记录。


End file.
